Freak On a Leash
by Kains Dark Angel
Summary: This story is about poor cedric and his life getting rudely and painfully interupted by a 126 pound girl falling ontop of his head. spoiler warning if you haven't seen all the episodes or read the comics out. Rating will go up later.
1. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I own nothing except my character and my boyfriend…I mean Doug..Well I don't own him but uh..well I guess kinda but he has free will……………..Ah what am I saying no he doesn't ( JK!)

I do not own anything of W.I.T.C.H. though I wish I did.

Cedric sighs as he walks away from the castle grounds. He felt like taking a long bath in one of the springs on the near edges of the castle. ' _This has been one day that I would not like to repeat'_. He thought to himself as he slithered over to the spring and lied a towel down on a near by rock. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he began to transform back into his human state. The last scream of pain came out of his mouth as he looked a little drained from the excruciating mutation. He then slowly walked into the spring, one toe at a time. The spring is a hot spring which meant the obvious, It's HOT! After his body got used to the steam and heat of the water, he sat down on a rock that covered him up to his abs (( yes he has a good figure…wanna fight about it! Huh well do ya….back to the story)). He sighed as he began to slowly slide off the rock into the water. He went far enough that his neck touched the water. He lifted his arms up onto some rocks beside him, to support him from just falling in.

In Texas, USA a girl rubs her hair furiously in the shower scrubbing shampoo into her hair. "Ah, I got to get to school soon! I really need to hurry up." Her radio begins to play a song and she begins to be a retard and dances and sings along off key. "You can do it kanarazu You can make it tsukamitoreru yo Take your chances mayowazu Kimi o shinjite iru yo!" (( that song is by BoA called Dreams Can Come True. And yes part of it is in Japanese, and no I don't think they've ever played it on the radio)) She does a little twirl and then..."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She falls right out of a protal from her tub.

Cedric had swum out to the middle of the spring and had just come out from under to get a breath of air.

The girl screamed loudly as she fell out of the sky

Cedric looks up.

BOOM!  
The girl colided with Cedric falling right ontop of him. She swam to the surface and took in a deep breath as she paniced and paddles to the side of the springs and rests there. "Oh my god what just happend?"

Cedric slowly begins to emerge from the water, still in human form, with red eyes and a very angered look on his face. " Why _you_ insolent brat! Who are you and where did you come from? And how DARE you fall ontop of me, let alone touch me!"

The girl looked over to him. "I didn't mean to I...I-I-I..." Her eyes dialated and her jaw dropped. "C-Cedric, your Cedric from that tv show called W.I.T.C.H.!" She stammered then realised he was nude. "Ah! Oh dear!" She looks away blushing...and realising she is also unclothed. " AH!" She jumps a bit as she goes neck high in the water hoping he can't see her body.

Cedric looked down at her not caring of her nudity. " Well!" He asked aggitated. "Answer me!"

She looked up at him, his face, and blushed still. "M-my name is Marcy and I came from the USA ."  
Cedric corked a brow. "Maybe Earth?" He asked threw gritted teeth as he closed his eyes in irritaion.

"Well, ya from Earth...we are still on earth right?" She asked not so afraid like.  
"No not really, now how in the Hell did you know my name!"  
Marcy smiled sheepishly. "Uh..TV show...called W.I.T.C.H."  
Cedric grabbed her by her arm and pulled her underwater then up again. "Now I will ask you again, how do you know my name?"  
Marcy stared at him, "I just said from a cartoon show on TV what else do you want me to say!"  
"The truth!" He dunks her under again but left her under longer. " You know what? Why do I bother, I could just kill you right now and you would be no longer a bother."

Marcy stopped moving for a second then began to swim away from him rapidly and got to the edge and jumps out and hides behind a bush. "No no thats ok I think I'll just find my way home to the real world, no need to kill me heheh."

Cedric got out of the spring and walked over to her. Aparently nudety isn't that big of a deal here. She looked up at him shaking a bit.

"Y-Your a cartoon you can't hurt me!" She closed her eyes and cuddled up into a ball. "This is a dream! Thats all this is!"

Cedric smirked and grabbed her by the left arm and dragged her over and near the springs. "A dream eh? Well let me be the one to WAKE YOU UP!" He slams her face back down into the water keeping her under there for a good 30 seconds before pulling her back up. She almost water logged.

" YOU, JERK!" She screamed.

He smirked at her. "Awaken? Good. Now lets see, I don't think I have any use for you, or can you think of anything that you can be usefull for?" Marcy jumped back into the water and swam underneith the rocks to a little cave that had an air pocket to it. Cedric sighed angrily as he stood up and dived back in and swam underneith fallowing her, he popped up next to her glaring. "Would you kindly refrane from running away? You won't get away, and it just makes me have to use my energy on a useless cause!" She trimbled

"Please, I beg of you, don't hurt me, I'll do anything please."

His eyes soften and he parted his lips a bit as he swam closer to her their bodies almost touching. "Anything?" He asked silkily. She blushed. He traveled his hand up her neck to her cheek then to the back of the head...and pulled the living crap out of her hair. " GET BACK TO THE SURFACE NOW!" He screamed at her in rage. She nodded and swam quickly back up to the surface and waited for him there. He popped back up and walked over to a waterfall part of the springs. (( so what I forgot to minchen that.)) He sat down on a rock that was tall enough to let his feet touch the ground and he wouldn't have to bend his knees much more than sitting in a chair. " Come here." He said in a dangerous tone as he hunches over, his elbos on his legs and his hair wet and flowing behind him. It is a lot longer than it normally seemed when she watched him on tv. Then she rememberd that the comic version of him had very very long white/blond hair. So this must be a cross of those two. She slowly walked over to him. "Now come here and sit in my lap." She blushed and stopped moving, he had to be kidding right? "I said come here!" She slowly and caustiusly moved towards him. He grabbed her and sat her in his lap and looked into her eyes. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now!" She looked at him scared. "Uh..uh I don't know? I'm 17 and I have barley lived life! Oh please don't kill me! I want to go back home!" He looked at her and glared. "Stop whining little girl and tell me what use you can be to me, and I might let you live."  
"Thats reasuring!" He slapped her. "AH! Why did you do that!"  
" For your sarcasim, now since you have annoyed me, I shall just kill you now because I'm tired of talking to a low life like you." He grabbed her throte and began to choke her.  
" AH NO ACKKK noo please I can tell you anything you want about this castle and the girls!"  
Cedric stopped. She knew his name...so it was possible. Ok a test is in order. "Then what is the girls name with the heart? "  
She caughed a little . " That would be Will."

He stared at her, that was too easy. " Fine then what is phobos's sisters name?"

She smirked. "You found that out when you worked at the book store. It's Elyon Brown."

Cedric stood up and turned into his snake form and began to drag her along.

" Your coming with me! We are going to see phobos about this, you knowing this information and this cartoon thing you speek of." She looked up at him and gulped. This was not a good day to be herself.

(( please people R&R first W.I.T.C.H. fanfic, and let me warn you all my grammer and spelling sucks, I know so please don't tell me this  cause I know.))


	2. Crystallized Hope

2nd Chapter….YYYAAA

(( ADD VIOLENCE)

Cedric slithered along the path to the castle holding the captive in his left arm. The captive flailed her arms a bit complaining about the fact that his claws were digging into her side. She became so annoying to Cedric that he took his other hand and slaps it over her mouth and keeps it there.

This deserved a glare from her. After 5 minutes she didn't complain so he let go of her mouth. She just had to bare the pain of five of his nice sharp claws in her side. When they went through the village people scattered like scared mice, except the guards. She blushes as she still is nude and doesn't like the fact that she is showing off her privies. When they get to the castle Cedric is greeted by the guards and other orders of authority. Marcy got a couple whistles from the back. She slaps her face and groans, she knew that if she yelled at them she'd become someone's bitch by the end of the day, and that was not something she wants added to her lists of troubles.

Once they got to the throne room doors Cedric states his business to the guards whom open the doors. He slithers in to see Phobos sitting on his throne with a couple of the Whisperers preening his hair with small combs. Cedric bows and forces Marcy to a bow until Phobos motions for them to regain posture. Cedric lets Marcy stand but keeps a firm grip on her right wrist. Phobos looks to Cedric then to Marcy. "What is this creature doing in my courtroom?"

" Sire she knows of the guardians and your plans. " Phobos stands up

and looks down at her. "Cedric, first of all we know that it is impossible since that information is locked in my book of secrets, so unless this miserable creature has some how gotten into that book, which is unthinkable, then I have no way in believing that this is true." Cedric moves Marcy in front of him forcefully, almost making the girl trip.  
"Now, tell him what you told me." Marcy looks uncertain and gulped and slowly, in a shivering voice, says to Phobos. " I know a bit about you, your kingdom, and the girls you so want to destroy. I only know so much as I have watched on an electronical machine that runs on well…the nearest thing here would be lightning…" …She gives a stuttered bow quickly not sure of what she was suppose to do. Phobos looked down at her not understanding this lightning box, but no matter, he would find out what that particular object is later, but for now, he must know the information she carried.  
Phobos gets up off of his throne and stands. His turquoise and white clothing shifted a little and had an eerie sway to it as he walked down the stairs. Marcy looked up to see how his hair is connected to the plants, or so it seemed. He looked her over a bit, not that her looks matter to him at all, but looking for traces of lying or a practical joke.

"Tell me then, what are the girls names and what are their powers?"

Marcy stared up at him one more time before taking in a deep breath and letting it out-- "WELL? Hurry!" Phobos yelled at her causing her to jump and let out the breath quicker.

"Ye-yes sir! Will is the leader, the one with the Heart of Candricar. Irma is the light brunet who can use water. Taranee is the smart girl that can use fire. Cornilia is the blond with the power of earth. Hay Lin is the girl with the two ponytails and she can use wind." She looks back up to Phobos.  
Phobos had his eyes closed taking everything in. He re-opens his eyes with a slight smile on his curious face. "She has proved that she knows some trivial knowledge." He turns away and begins to walk up to his chair.

"Sir, please, excuse me, but er…." Cedric grabs her by her back and squeezes his claws into her back. Marcy falls to her knees immediately in pain.  
Phobos raises his right hand and looks to Cedric. "Now, now Cedric, let her speak."

The captive looked up at Cedric then to Phobos. "Um..I was just wondering….may I leave, or …or how does this work?"

The prince thought about this for a moment. _'She could very well help us in the future, and if she knows that much about the girls and the fact that we want to destroy them, then she already knows too much.' _ "You will stay here child, in the cells."

She looks at him with shock and disbelief. "Y-you mean the prisons! But you treat the pastlings better than that! They won't be able to give you half as much information as me! Wait ! What am I saying! No, no! I want to go home! "

Before another word could be even whispered from her lips, Phobos grabbed her with his power and wrapped it primarily around her throat and squeezed. She began to choke, this only made him squeeze tighter. She begins to tear up make noises of gurgling and choking. "You will stay here. Now, your just as pathetic as the pastlings, humans are. Why should I treat you better?" He paused for a moment then spread a sly smirk across his face. "You want to be treated better, Cedric what is a step up from a prisoner?"

Cedric laughed a bit as he looked at the girl. "A slave, sire."

Phobos chuckled then turn and looked in the girl's direction. "Or even worse, a single person's slave, this way you will have no rest until they sleep, or sometimes not even that much. Normal slaves get a lunch brake of 5 minutes, you on the other hand will have a 2 minute brake. Yes, I know, impossible right? Well then I guess you won't get lunch. Lets see now, whose slave shall you be given to. Frost has 3, I have many, the Tracker refuses to have any, Cedric…you need a slave, so why not her?" He tossed her in front of Cedric's feet. Cedric looked at her with a disgusted look.

"Sire I do not mean to oppose but, I have no time to mess with this thing!"  
"Then, lock her up in your room." He waves his hand and makes a leash appear and throws it to Cedric. Cedric catches it.   
"Sire, I rather not have to deal with this sla…"  
" CEDRIC! You will take her as your slave and that is an order! Plus, she is right about one thing, if she was put in a cell the guards and rats would rip out her lungs and voice box, then we would have no use for her."  
Cedric lowered his head slightly, then bowed to him and grabbed Marcy. "T-thank you, my lord." He said through gritted teeth. Cedric than takes her to his room and locks the door behind him.

She turned around to look at him, but before another thought could be processed she was beginning to be throttled. He gripped her neck with both hands, his palms touching the middle of her neck. She was startled and frightened. That feeling heightened when she felt a burning sensation on her skin.

"AHHH! " Tears began to form into her eyes. She grabbed onto his hands screaming for him to let go of her. " LE-LET GO PLEASE!" And he did. When he let go of her, there was Cedric's symbol on her throat with a collar burned into her all the way around her neck. This is to show that she belonged to him, and no other. She touched her burning flesh and let her tears free fall. "Ah! Huh ah! That…that hurt so, so much!" He backhanded her " YOU WILL NOT SPEEK UNLESS SPOKEN TO!" Their was a rage, an anger in his eyes that she did NOT want to mess with.

He re-transformed back into his human form. Then he turned his attention to his desk. She watched him, while rubbing the painful spot on her cheek, take out a real collar. He jerked her, pulling her arm towards him without a word asking her to move. He slammed her body from her chest up onto the desk so her back was facing up. He strapped on the leather and metal collar and put a spell on it. This would allow no one but him to call it off of her. He than lifted her up and snapped the leash to the collar. He had done this so quickly that she had barely blinked, but still felt the after affects. " What the heck was that all about?"

He slapped her again. "What did I JUST Say no more than a minute ago? Shut up!" He gave her a glare of irritation and lifted his hand up as if to hit her again. She cringed back and put her hands up in defense. He lowered his hand thinking she got the point, at least for the moment. "I'm sure I don't have to explain myself." He says as he walks over to his bed and straps the leash to the bedpost closest to the door ( the top left post). The bed is long enough so Cedric could easily sleep in it while in his snake form. Cedric walks over to her and motions for her to sit, she does so and sits on the bed. He grabs her shoulders and throws her off of the bed onto the ground. He put his foot on the small of her back and let his weight over power hers. Marcy dug her nails into the carpet in pain, the new burnt flesh was being pressed into the leather collar and now Cedric was crushing her back. She whimpered a bit. "You are NOT aloud to put your discussing fingers or any other part of you onto my bed! You understand me! You will sleep and sit on the ground like the dog that you are!" She nodded and cringed a bit.

"Y-yes Cedric." Cedric kicks her in the side with the heal of his other foot.

" You will not call me by name, you will call me Master! Do you understand?" Marcy nodded again a bit of fear in her eyes. "Good, and that fear that I see will serve you well here. Know your place slave!" Lifting his foot, he gets a chair and sat in it backwards and put his arms on the top of the chair and his chin on his arms. "Now I will explain the rules of my ownership to you, they are simple and easy to fallow. " He lifted his head up. "First of all you are my slave, obviously, which means you must do everything I tell you, regardless if you have objections to it or not. And I may do anything I want to you, but trust me, the only thing I'll want to do to you is torture and punish you when you have stepped out of line, and trust me, that won't be fun…for you." She nodded accordingly. " Good, the third rule is that you will sleep and eat on the ground. " She nods again. "Do not touch anything unless instructed to otherwise. You do not talk back to anyone, you do not touch anybody. You also will never speak ill of Phobos, understand?" She nods again. " And If I hear that you have, I will not hesitate to beat you to an inch of your life." She bobs her head. " That is all it for now. Use common since slave." He stands up and puts the chair up. A hissing noise is heard from behind the desk. Cedric hisses and says. " You may present yourself." Out came a gorgeous snake. It is olive drab color with a double helix pattern of black and yellow along it's body. The snake is 6 feet in length and a couple inches in width. The snake hissed and flicked her tong out at Marcy then began to come towards her. Marcy didn't flinch, she liked snakes, though she was wary, this is an unfamiliar snake to her, she didn't know what it would do. The snake bowed it's head.

"Hello" Marcy jumped hearing the snake speak.

"Y-you can talk?" She asked trying to compose herself from being startled.

"Why yes I can, my name is Medusa. And I hear you are the new slave, Marcy , right?" Marcy nodded like she had so many times today. The snake seemed to smile as it slithered over her lap and coiled herself there. Cedric looked down and shook his head a bit.

"Medusa, you know the rules, Phobos can not know of your existence. Therefore you can't be seen by anyone except me..and now the that..thing." He gestured towards Marcy with a wave of his hand. Medusa nodded and uncoiled herself and went back behind the desk. Cedric yawned and stretched his arms out. "Ahh yesss! Time to retire." He takes off his armor and shirt, but leaves his pants on. He slides himself into his nice silken sheets and closes his eyes. Marcy took her time to get used to the hard rock floor. It hurt to be honest, but she would have to live with it. She couldn't help think about home. She was never going to be able to go back home. This made her cry silently and resulted in crying herself to sleep.

Apparently I love throttling! I mean how many times have I choked someone in this fanfic so far, and it is only 2 chapters! Ah well. Please Read and Review! CRAZY CRAZY


End file.
